


Zemsta Neptuna

by Grisznak



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak Michiru zareagowałaby na rozstanie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zemsta Neptuna

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany jako odpowiedź na opowiadanie autorstwa Ginsei, zamieszczone na forum Shining Moon. W tamtym fiku mieliśmy romans Seiyi z Haruką. Padły zaraz pytania: jak zareagowała by na to Michiru? Oto i próba odpowiedzi.

"Łup! Trzask! Trach!" - porcelanowa zastawa stołowa, nagroda w jednym z konkursów skrzypcowych, uczyła się trudnej sztuki latania. Jedne po drugiej - filiżanki, spodeczki, podstawki pokonywały kilka metrów lotem szybowcowym, po czym roztrzaskiwały się o ścianę, a ich szczątki musiały przyznać, że jednak z grawitacją wygrać się nie da. Tą, która zafundowała im ów kurs latania, była stojąca po środku pokoju Michiru Kaito, szukająca właśnie sposobu, aby w jakiś sposób wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie emocje. Póki co rezultatem tejże terapii były rozbity zestaw, kilka pociętych nożem obrazów i fotografia przedstawiająca uśmiechniętą, krótko obciętą dziewczyną o nieco piaskowym kolorze włosów, z dorysowanymi wąsami, brodą, zamazanymi oczami a także czerwonymi śladami sugerującymi nacięcia.

"Jak ona #$#%# mogła?" - palce Michiru zaciskały się na blacie stołu, zaś jej jasnozielone paznokcie niemal zdrapywały lakier z mebla - "I to z tym @$%#%@! Seiyą?" Na stole leżała kartka, na której w dość lakonicznej formie Haruka dziękowała Michiru za wieloletni związek, podsumowując wszystko słowami "Odnalazłam wreszcie kogoś, kto da mi to, czego ty nie mogłaś mi dać. Dziękuję ci za wszystko. Twoja Haruka".

Dziwnym wydawać się mogło, że kartka nie podzieliła losu zastawy oraz obrazów, jednak Michiru znajdowała dziwnie perwersyjną przyjemność we wpatrywaniu się w nią. To było coś tak absurdalnie niesamowitego, że w pierwszej chwili uznała to za kiepski żart. Zadzwoniła więc do Seiyi, który był najbardziej prawdopodobną siłą sprawczą tegoż "żartu". Zanim jednak zdążyła zrugać Gwiezdną Czarodziejkę Walki, Seiya spokojnie oświadczył jej że to prawda, na dodatek zaproponował, że przekaże słuchawkę Haruce, która jest u niego. Kiedy Michiru usłyszała w słuchawce głos Ruki, nie wytrzymała, i roztrzaskała słuchawkę o podłogę. Wkrótce potem zaczęła urzeczywistniać w swoim apartamencie sceny rodem z "Boskiej Komedii" Dantego.

Wściekłość raz po raz ustępowała napadom bezsilnej rozpaczy. Michiru siadała wtedy w kącie, chowając twarz w dłoniach i zanosiła się spazmatycznym płaczem, tak długo, dopóki mogła. Kiedy brakowało jej już łez, wściekłość ponownie przejmowała nad nią kontrolę. W końcu jednak łapała oddech i opadała na krzesło, miotając cichym głosem najgorsze znane jej klątwy pod adresem Haruki. W swoich myślach obserwowała, jak samochód, którym tamta mknie ku zwycięstwu w zawodach wybucha w kuli ognia uderzając o bandę, jak fortepian, na którym grała spada jej na głowę, jak space buster sword wbija się w jej pierś... i znowu zaczynała płakać. Przeklinała teraz siebie, swoją własną słabość i głupotę, przez którą tyle lat straciła z tą dwulicową $%#@.

Minęło kilka godzin. Podniosła się z ziemi i z żalem patrzyła na swoje odbicie w stłuczonym lustrze. Czerwone oczy nie wyglądały najlepiej, podobnie jak postrzępione paznokcie. I to wszystko przez tą wiedźmę! Ech, gdyby mogła, rozbiłaby to lustro o tamten blond łeb. Niestety, nie mogła. Uznała jednak, że dość już użalania się nad sobą, równie dobrze mogłaby od Hotaru pożyczyć komplet płyt "Tokyo Hotel" i iść emować w kąciku. Ale to do niej nie pasowało. Wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, odreagować, zemścić cię. Najpierw siadła do komputera, w mig znalazła katalog z prywatnymi zdjęciami Haruki. Uśmiech zakwitł na jej wargach, gdy jedno po drugim lądowały w sieci, na stronach, na których powszechnie znana zawodniczka rajdowa na pewno nie chciałaby ich zobaczyć. Wszystkie należące do Haruki ciuchy, książki, płyty jakie znalazła, wylądowały w piecu. Gdy ostatni ślad bytności Sailor Uranos w tym domu spłonął, Michiru odetchnęła z ulgą. Ale to nie wszystko.

Z słuchawki telefonu zostały co prawda szczątki, smutno zwisające z kabla, ale przecież była jeszcze komórka. Michiru w mig znalazła dwa interesujące ją telefony.

\- Taiki? Nie chciałbyś dziś gdzieś wyskoczyć? Tak? Super, ja też. Podjedziesz pod mnie? Świetnie, to do dziewiątej, pa!

\- Yaten? Tak, to ja. Słuchaj, jesteś dziś wolny? Może chciałbyś się zabawić? Nie, nie zwariowałam. Wpadnij przed dziewiątą. Na razie!

Michiru rozłączyła się, zastanawiając, czy w ciągu trzech godzin zdąży ogarnąć się na tyle, by oszołomić obie gwiazdy. W zasadzie... to nawet nie było wyzwanie. A mina Seiyi, kiedy po kilku tygodniach dowiedział się, ze cała trójka przeszła na mormonizm i wzięła ślub, musiała być bezcennym widokiem. Siedząca na hawajskiej plaży Michiru, sączącą drinka, podczas gdy Yaten i Taiki masowali jej plecy uznała, że chyba jednak dobrze zrobiła. Co dwie pary rąk to nie jedna...


End file.
